Watch out, here comes Meg, Jordyn, and Kiwi!
by hatsu-chan and the monkeys
Summary: ok this started as a dream I had, and I decided to add more so i could make a fanfic! ok rated T just in case. i suck at summaries. me and friends sucked into narutoworld. the end. embrace the craziness!
1. Into the Tv we go!

"Yes!" Meg plopped down on the sofa in the apartment with her friends. "What?" Called a voice from above. "I got it to work!"

She called back up. They had been trying to hook their computer up to the TV so instead of them sitting around the computer, they

could use the TV they bought as a monitor. Suddenly a blur of black, red and blue came crashing to the ground. Meg screamed. It

was Kiwi of course. Meg looked up then down at her friend and asked. " D- did you jump off the stairs?" Kiwi was quiet. Most

people would have had to go to the hospital, but then again, Kiwi was insane and had an extremely hard head. Then all the sudden

she burst out in hysterical laughter. Meg just stared at her friend and then asked, "Doesn't it hurt?" In between laughs Kiwi managed

to gasp out, "Yes, it hurts like hell. I fell like a friggin 2 stories wadda you think?" She was wearing a black T-shirt that had skulls on

it and in red letters it said 'Talk to me and I'll kill you…' and black cargo like pant with chains all over. She was laughing so hard

that she couldn't breathe. Jordyn took a bucket of cold water and poured it on her head. "Geez, I don't know what your problem

is…" Kiwi got mad grabbed a knife and started to jump on Jordyn, when Meg pulled out a bowl of chocolate. She stopped, looking

back and forth at the two and decided to go for the chocolate. As she was happy with her chocolate, her friends sighed and went to

and fount some Invader Zim episodes. They watched and watched, and decided to watch Naruto after a while. It started to thunder

and they decided to turn it off, but then Kiwi threate- er… convinced them to keep it on, so they did. They decided to watch it in

Japanese because Kiwi liked it better that way. Maybe because she's asian. So they were watching the first episode and somehow

Meg and Jordyn got into a massive fight and were ready to kill each other and Kiwi was sitting on the TV, sharpening a butcher

knife, and laughing insanely. Then the power went out and the show stopped at the part where Naruto was a baby. They all looked

out the window then back at the screen and Naruto was sitting in the forest, head bowed. " Wait… I thought he was a baby!" Kiwi

screamed sounding sooo much like Gir. Jordyn leaped on Kiwi strangling her screaming "YOU BROKE MY COMPUTER,

DUMBASS!" Kiwi kicked her, sending her flying into a wall "DUDE! Take a deep breathe…" She walked over to her and pressed

a certain point on her neck and immediately got all relaxed. The TV started to shake and the girls stared at it wondering what had

happened. Suddenly Kiwi screamed and jumped into the screen in a cannonball screaming "BONZAI!" Meg and Jordyn looked at

each other and shrugged and walked into the TV.


	2. kakashi is scared of the insanity

All three were in a forest. They hadn't changed much except for their hair and clothing. Kiwi's hair was black, but she was Asian and was always black-haired. She had a couple

streaks of blue through her hair, but she did that with some hair spray from Hot Topic anyway, the only real difference was that her hair was long, about a little lower than her waist.

She was wearing a black tank top with red net stuff for sleeves, black shorts that ran to her knees, and the same red net stuff and ninja sandals, and on each wrist was wearing a black

wristband, with red writing said "death". She was really hyper and was running around until she tripped on a ladybug, and fell unconscious. Meg and Jordyn were knocked out the

second they got to the forest. Meg had blue hair and Jordyn had purple. Not that it matters, but o well. So Kakashi was walking by, and saw three girls lying on the ground and a

ladybug. He tried everything to wake them and then decided to splash them with water. On immediate contact with the water, Kiwi shot up and started screaming and crying, "IT

BURNS US! IT BURNS US! I'M MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGgggggg…." She went on like that for about 10 minutes, then it started raining

chocolate, and Kiwi shrieked in delight and rolled abound in it and eating it calmed her down and now was covered in chocolate. She was sitting with her legs crossed eyes closed

and started humming the his hamburger song from veggie tales. "ooooooooooo k?" Kakashi stared a the sugary time bomb that could explode at any moment. "OK, well who are

you?" I'm Jordyn, this is Meg, and that's Kiwi, the chocolate covered moron." Hearing this Kiwi pulled out a giant butcher knife out of thin air, and was about to jump on Jordyn

when it started raining Chocolate again, and she repeated the same thing. Kakashi was staring at the deranged maniac feeling quite scared. Unfortunately for him, Kiwi can read

thoughts, so here's what happened. Butcher Knife Chocolate rain happy Kiwi. So Kakashi asked them where they came from, their surnames, etc. And they all said I don't know

except for Kiwi. Apparently she came from Gummi-drop lane in Choco-land, and her surname was Chocolateme. Kakashi didn't believe her though. Kiwi didn't hear this because

she decided not to read his mind anymore after reading a particularly perverted one that left her writhing and twitching on the ground screaming "MY EYES! MY POOR

INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES AND EARS!" for about 10 minutes before chocolate rain started to fall. Kakashi decided to take them to Tsunadesama to know what to do with

them.

**Kiwi: Hahahahaha! I dream about myself… GYAHAHAHAHA! Ok ill try to remember the dream, it was a LONG one and ill update soon… but plz review!**


	3. a little side note

**Kiwi alert! Kiwi would like to say something!**

**Hey plz excuse the craziness! **

**Like I said, this was a dream! **

**Ok once I get a review Ill add the rest… **

**good thing I wrote it down, or I would have forgotten my dream! **

**Ok no flamez cause as ive said it is a DREAM! **

**Ok back to the story now.**


	4. OHMIGOSH! WUT HAPPENED!

**Kiwi: ok I got two reviews and am going to put in another chapter! I don't care if the reviews are from the same person, but I'd rather that you not unless you are so **

**impatient for the next chapter. Ok I need two reviews to post the next chapter. OH and the Kiwi in the story was I! GYAHAHAHAHA! Ok, well I'll try to make this **

**chapter longer.**

Tsunade was sleeping in a giant queen like throne she had made out of her paperwork and IOUs. She woke up from a knock from the door, and quickly put the papers into stacks

again. "Come in." Kakashi walked in looking very tired and scared. Tsunade looked surprised at this and asked what had happened. Kakashi said, "Look… for your… self" very

weakly. Meg and Jordyn walked in covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and etc. each carrying a gigantic bag full of weapons, and pulling a chocolate covered Kiwi bound and not

gagged. Every time they tried to, she had eaten it. Kiwi was smiling licking off all the chocolate she could reach and was singing a trio sort of song by herself "Mr. sandman? Yes?

Bring me a dream bung bung bung bung make him the cutest that I've ever seen…" and so on. Tsunade looked at all of this unsure of what had happened, and how to react and

asked very slowly what had happened. Kakashi said "Well it all started when…"elevator music plays as the screen simmers into flashback then a swirly thing happened and they

were back at the officeKiwi screamed "I LUV ZE CHOCOLATTE!"Elevator music starts up again as it went back to the flash back

_Flash back_

"_Please come with me" said Kakashi "Yes, yes, yes, follow the perverted old guy into a cloud of knockout gas. What a good idea! Yes, such a good one!" Kiwi said, _

_seeming sane for a moment. "No I was going to see what our leader wanted to do with you." "Ok then" Kiwi said about to eat the last piece of Chocolate when Daxter _

_shot out of a tree and stole it and Jak whizzed by on a zoomer picking up Daxter. _ _Kiwi decided to take her rage out on them, and pulled out like a gazillion weapons. She _

_attacked them like crazy, and Kakashi even used the Chidori, which was greeted by a knife that almost cut his hand off. "FUCK! GIVE HER THE DAMN _

_CHOCOLATE!" Jordyn screamed at Meg. But Meg had run out of the Chocolate. (AN: In real life they don't curse though) Right then and there, it started to rain _

_chocolate. And you know what happens next. This time singing the sandman song as she was in the office. She didn't pick up a fight if they gave her chocolate. And of _

_course ate all the gags._

_End flash back_

"… and that's what happened." Kakashi finished. Tsunade was too shocked to speak. 'She did that to Kakashi? OK she's insane, but still! We could use her strength as a ninja!'

She thought. Kiwi could have been reading her mind or not no one knew, cause at that point she screamed.

**Kiwi:OHMYGOSH WHY IS SHE SCREAMING? hehe i know. and for u 2 know ill need two reviews! haha im evil. and if u dont, I will wait a long time b4 the next **

**chapter making you suffer!** hahahahahahahahaha**hahahahahahahahahah_hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_**


	5. Yani yani what?

_**Kiwi: Yah, yah, yah, I know I said two reviews, but I couldn't wait, and neither could one of my loyal readers… ah **_

_**well, but next time I will not be so… nice? Geh. So in this chappie… oh I will save the surprise for the next chapter to **_

_**tell you. HAHAHA! Oh and another story is coming on the way! Same randomness, Kiwi's there, and so is the insanity.**_

_** OK I thought I'd tell you. Oh, you probably want to read the story now so I'll stop talking. Flames shall be used for **_

_**making… s'mores? Yes, s'mores. NO! CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Disclaimer ma-jiggy: Sadly, I don't own anybody. Not even me. I sold my soul to the devil. But if I did own Naruto, it **_

_**would have Kiwi in it and everything would be a lot more insane. Wow, I'm taking up a lot of room. In fact, I'll **_

_**probably take up one whole page in Microsoft word… HAHAHAHAHA! I bet you're getting really angra atta me-a **_

_**nowa huha? Hee, I added an A at the end. HAHA! OH, and does anyone know how to make those gray line thingies? I **_

_**don't know how. HA! I'm almost at a page. You're getting a-a-angry you want to hu-u-u-urt me ooh ooh ooh ooh oooo **_

_**ooooo haha. But I'm not afraid! My fortress of rubber duckies protects me! And not to mention, that they are all… **_

_**PURPLE! And made of cheese. Moon old pal, I'm so hungry… I wish you WERE cheese… Embrace the total dork in **_

_**yourself; Life is too short to be cool… You are NOT a unique little snowflake; you are the same decaying organic **_

_**matter as everyone else… Sasuke's hair reminds me of a ducks butt, and he reminds me of batman too… Yo mama's so **_

_**stupid, she sat on the TV and watched the couch! HAHAHAHA! OK well I'm almost done with this page so the story **_

_**will start…………………………………………………………………………………now!**_

Last time Kiwi was screaming and staring out the window.

It was raining chocolate outside. Kiwi broke out of the rope and chains as if they were… well, something a 2-hour year old baby

could rip without trying. Well something easily ripped/broken OK! Anyway, Kiwi started running across the room in slow motion,

even her hair was slowly in slow motion. She was running in slow-mo… "What ARE you doing?" Jordyn said. Kiwi froze and

looked over her shoulder at Jordyn. "It adds dramatic effect, and it looks cool don't you think?" "No." "Oh." Then Kiwi sped up

and then jumped out the window. She was laughing like crazy, eating the chocolate as she went down. Then she hit the ground and

splattered across the ground and her remains disappeared. "HOORAY!" Jordyn yelled. Everyone stared at her. She stared at them

all. Then slowly she realized they were staring at her because she yelled that. "What?" She said. They stared at her more. Then

Tsunade said, "Your friend just died. Don't you care?" "Oh, who?" More staring. "Um… Kiwi? Isn't she your friend?" "Yep, since

kindergarten." "Well she died." "Who?" "Kiwi!" "Oh." More staring "Yes, and you don't care?" "About who?" Everyone fell down

with his or her legs twitching in the air anime style. "Kiwi, your best friend from kindergarten just died, don't you care!" "Omigosh,

did she really die?" "YES!" "HOORAY!" Everyone stared. "I mean… uh… damn… damn you all!"

Meg walked over to the window and pulled out a remote control. She pressed a button and a giant crack in the ground appeared

and fires rose from it. Krit from the fanfiction Popcorn Chicken, which I really think you should read, and also, Orange Soda by

GlitterRock on this website. Oh, right, so Krit jumped out of the crack, looked around and said, "Am I in the wrong FanFiction? O

well." And she jumped back in the crack. Kiwi then came out and was eating a hotdog with melted chocolate on it. She said "About

time! I was dead for like what, 3 minutes? But that BBQ was good." And was eating her hotdog. Tsunade was all like, "WTF

happened?" Jordyn was all like "NOOOO! SHE'S BACK!" Kakashi was all like "Wake me from this nightmare…" And Jordyn

was all like "Isn't it Megs turn now?" And I was all like "Oops, yah I skipped her!" And Meg was all like "That was mean, why did

you skip me?" And I was all like "I dunno." And then she was all "…" And I was all like "What? Don't take that tone with me!"

And she was all like "I didn't say anything!" And I was all like "Well now you did!" And she was all like "…" And I was all "What

happened to your voice?" And she was all "…" And I was like all like "OMIGOSH! MEG'S A MUTE! MEG'S A MUTE!" And

then she was all like, "No I'm not!" And I was all like "Oh." And she was all like, "Don't you have to finish typing this for your

readers?" And I was like "OH YAH!" And Jordyn was all "You HAVE no readers." And I was all like "UH, yah I do." And she

was all "Then every review you get you can punch me. I bet you won't get the chance." "And I was all, "OH yah?" and she was all

"YAH!" So every time you review, I add a chapter, and Jordyn gets punched in the face.

**Kiwi: AHHH I know not much of the story is here; most of it is my random thought… sorry! But I only got one review **

**and that's wut happens!**


	6. weird chapter

**Kiwi: Hey, OK someone has said my story's difficult to read because of double spacing or something. If the spacing bothers more people, tell me, and I will change **

**it. But, I doubt that I will change it, because I don't know how. Oh and my story's chapters are short because, on Microsoft Word it looked bigger. OK well I don't **

**know if spacing problems are considered flames, but I will accept those. Ah oh yah the story. Oh, and I said I had a secret that I would tell you… it is that… uh… **

**well the thing is, I lied. I'm not going to tell you the secret now, I'll tell you later! HAHA! I wish I could have seen the look on your face! Ok so, Kiwi had just popped**

** out eating a hotdog with chocolate. Ok I'll start from there.**

Kiwi hopped up into the room again humming something that sounded like the song about the Chinese menu or something from veggie tales **Kiwi: ah, ah, I forgot to tell you. In **

**this chapter Kiwi's voice sounds exactly like Gir from Invader Zim. If you don't know what Invader Zim is, then, you should check it out it is one the most **

**awesomely awesome shows ever. Heh heh I LOVE Gir… ok back to the story!** Tsunade sighed and said, "Well there is the matter of your sleeping arrangements… Kakashi,

would you let them stay with you?" Tsunade looked at the expression on his face and quickly said, "What about Sasuke? He has a giant mansion to himself, and maybe he'll learn to

be with other people, Kakashi, go get him." Kakashi looked really relieved and jumped out the window and returned later with Sasuke to find Jordyn and Meg bloody, and cut

holding down a roaring creature that was trying to escape, while they were trying to force something into its mouth. This creature was Kiwi of course. They finally got it into her mouth

and Kiwi fell unconscious. Jordyn and Meg fell to the ground in a bloody heap, and Tsunade ran to help them. Meg pulled out her remote and they were healthy again. Sasuke was

standing there, his mouth to the floor all like "WTF!" Tsunade turned to Sasuke and said, "I have your new mission. You are to take these girls into your home and watch them. They

will become ninja soon and you are to help them." Jordyn looked up "Ninja? You didn't say anything about that." Meg looked up as well "OMIGOSH! That's soooooo cool!"

Sasuke quickly hid all emotion except annoyance again and said, "All right." Meg picked up Kiwi and they followed Sasuke to his house. Sasuke gave them their rooms and left.

They followed him to the living room/kitchen place. Kiwi woke up and was actually acting serious. Scary. She had on a death glare that would make Gaara scream like a little girl and

run faster than all the Jounins together.** Kiwi: I like Gaara. He's like my favorite character. But that's how scary it was. OK I was exaggerating but it was really scary.**

She looked at her friends and said **Kiwi: oh wait, no Gir in serious mode. So she's in serious mode right now. **With that echoing dark evil voice in the background saying

whatever she said.

**Kiwi: Ah, I'm tired now so whatever She said to her friends will wait till next chapter ok buh** **bye and review and no flames! I like compliments. I never give them to **

**myself, and stuff, so I feel good when you do that. Ok buh bye now!**


	7. the corny ending or is it? is it the end

**Kiwi: Sorry it took me so long to update! But my computer hates me! Awwww…. Oh right! I'll be nice and not make you sit through my ramblings instead I'll go straight to the story!**

Kiwi said in that creepy voice I explained earlier, "Where am I?" Meg said to Jordyn, "Which pills did you give her?" "The blue ones. Why?" "OMG you were supposed to give her the red ones!" "Oh. What do the blue ones do then?" "She is too serious and is even _more _dangerous and deadly!" "Oh crap." "Yah. Exactamundo." They looked at Kiwi in horror and backed away. Sasuke was all "What is going on!" Sasuke then said, "You're at my house." "OK then." Kiwi's eyes widened and then she fell unconscious. "HOLY WHACKAMOLY! Those pills were supposed to last 3 days!" Meg said. Kiwi woke up again.

She was looking around and then jumped on Sasuke. She pinched his nose and said in a voice that was sooo Gir like, "Where do you keep your Chocolate?" He pointed to a closet and Kiwi ran toward it. She came out like 5 seconds later and ran faster than a bullet. Sasuke was all, "Huh?" He walked to the closet and his mouth dropped open and said, "Oh. My. God." Jordyn walked over and did the same thing. Then Meg did the same.

The Closet was HUGE and was sparkling clean. Meg grabbed Sasuke by the collar and said, "This wasn't _entirely_ filled with Chocolate, was it?" Sasuke nodded and Meg and Jordyn Shrieked "YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Sasuke was clearly confused and Meg and Jordyn told him to look outside. He did and did the oh my god thing again. All the buildings were destroyed and everything was bare. Many ninja lay on the ground and Tsunade was panting and wiping some blood off of her mouth. Kiwi's eyes were pointed in different directions and she screamed, "I'M HIGH ON CHOCOLATE!" Meg held up a bar of Chocolate. Kiwi jumped on her, took the bar, and ate it and fell asleep.

Sasuke was all like hyperventilating and stuff. They dragged Kiwi back to her bed and went to sleep themselves. Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night to some loud crying and turned his head. Kiwi was sitting next to his bed, crying and said sounding just like Gir, "Why? Why did you have to go? I love did you piggy! I love did you – hoo!" Sasuke said, "What are you doing?" and Kiwi turned and said "You're not dead! Ooo now I hate you for tricking me!" "I was sleeping." "I do not know this sleeping of which you speak. All I know is that you pretended to be dead."

**Kiwi: This is probably the worst chapter yet. But this is how it ended. So I'll continue it if you like. But oh well. Mesh na fana bye bye bye! **


End file.
